


Sand Wars

by TheFlamingNymph



Series: Broody Porcupine Snapshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Beaches, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Champion finally gets to enjoy the beginning of a long overdue and well earned vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Wars

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece done off of a suggestion by BlackReaper. It was too cute of a headcannon to ignore.

Thrumming would be the word to describe what their daughter was doing with her excitement, and it was all Isabela’s fault, with her tales of life on the sea and whatnot, scaled down to be appropriate for age... Barely. It was only her rogue’s grace and agility that caught the girl by the scruff of her shirt the first time, her little sister balanced on on hip as she leaned. One good breeze, and her balance was done for and she’d be flat on her ass.

It had taken a few weeks of verbal battle with her passive-aggressive seneschal to get him to cover for her for a week so she could finally get some family time. It never failed to surprise her just how much the city of Kirkwall depended on her, and how easily it ignored the fact that she just wanted the simpler things in life. When she was younger, that meant a night at the Hanged Man, a game of Wicked Grace, and the chance at winning the clothes off of someone. Now, it meant time with her broody brood, as she so affectionately referred to them.

It had taken months to reconcile Kirkwall to the fact that their beloved Viscount had started a family with what everyone had tried to assume was just her pet lover, much like Bran indulged himself with Serendipity. Their choices were accept it, or lose their Viscount and Champion once more. She was more than willing to go back to Ferelden and have her name be forgotten, but they had gritted their teeth and accepted it.

And now, finally, here they were for the beginning of a nice vacation, even though she’d only gotten them as far as the Wounded Coast. And here she was, a child on one hip, balanced on one foot, as she stretched out to catch the other child by her shirt, all the while Fenris was staring at her with that bemused expression that had her wondering if a third child would be such a bad thing. Maker, the way he made her thoughts scatter even after so many years together. “Just going to let me suffer?” She asked, wiggling her foot to maintain balance as Lyall tugged against her grip, in a strength that must come from her father, tremendous compared to her size.

“I do enjoy watching you.” He smirked, his arms crossed, but when Hawke’s grip faltered, he was there, catching the older girl before she managed to bolt to the sea, chuckling as their mother stumbled to regain her balance. The sleepy toddler in her arms sounded a protest to all the movement, stretching, eyes rolling, but unable to fully shake her nap yet.

“Watching our little monsters torment me, you mean.” She stuck her tongue out, the years together doing nothing for her general maturity. The children, however, were at least forcing her to improve her vocabulary. She was sounding less like Varric by the day.

“Why must you act like it’s my fault they take after their lovely mother?”

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at flattery, trading him toddler for mayhem creature, leading her down to the water. Hawke was the stronger swimmer of the two of them, and was the best choice for teaching her how to swim, if she didn’t successfully drown herself first. The older girl had just flung herself right into the water, no fear of danger, the Champion left with no options but to go splashing in after her. She swore she could hear Fenris laughing and repeating his statement. She surely didn’t remember trying to drown herself when her father taught her how to swim.

They both came up sputtering, though the weren’t anywhere near where the water could be called deep, but all pretenses of grace had gone out the window in momentary motherly panic. Dark hair was plastered to their faces, Lyall was the first to laugh as she always was, baring her teeth in a grin Hawke was now certain she’d never grow out of. It was infectious, and soon she was laughing herself, rubbing her nose against her daughters.

“Slowly, or you’re going to kill me just diving in like that.”

“Sorry, Mama.” She sounded everything but sorry.

It was another half an hour before Fenris joined them with a now bright-eyes Wren, who was sitting in a spot that could barely constitute being in the water, but with just enough around her that she was squealing in delight splashing the wet sand. The sounds drew Lyall out of her efforts to doggy paddle, wiggling her way to her little sister to join the messy mayhem happening there, until both were covered in salt water and sand and laughing.

Hawke found herself leaning against Fenris as she watched them, letting his warmth replace what the water was stealing from her. His head was tucked over her shoulder, his cheek against her neck. “Does it sound horribly sappy of me to say that I wish we could be like this forever?” She asked, tipping her head to lean against his.

“Horribly optimistic. They’re running out of skin to cover in sand, they’ll be bored soon.”

“At least they get along. Carver used to pull Bethany under, and then I’d have to bury him in sand to avenge her, and then she’d think I’d gone overboard and splash me and...” She was grinning at the memories, as bittersweet as they were with Carver gone. “Father would have to break us up every time. It never really worked though. We’d stop fighting, yeah, but then he became the victim. We’d all gang up on him.”

If Fenris was going to reply to her story, she never got to find out, because as soon as there was no more clean skin between the two girls, Lyall noticed the overabundance of it her parents had, and volleys of sand were now pelting their feet and legs as threw small fistfuls of it, her grin an open challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me more suggestions or prompts. I'm in love with writing currently, thus the multitude of stories and updates.
> 
> I love comments, they make my day, and Kudos make me squee.


End file.
